An antenna is a structure used to transmit or receive electromagnetic radiation, typically for communication or detection purposes. Thus, for example, cellular band antennae are ubiquitous on the upper and side surfaces of buildings in populated areas, and the red aviation warning lights of radio station antennae towers dot the countryside. Since the radiation transmission and reception characteristics of an antenna are largely a function of the antenna's size and shape (configuration), the antennae we see every day take on a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art currently in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, any identification or implication above or otherwise herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.